


Dressed to Kill

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Dressed to Kill

"Dude, we're already half an hour late. Hurry the fuck up."

"Relax, they'll wait. I just have to get my eyes right…"

"What are you, Dom?"

"Shut it."

"Orli, seriously, who are you trying to impress?"

"No one…"

"Bullshit, man. You look like a Crayola factory exploded all down your front."

"Elijah, this shirt cost two hundred pounds."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to inform you, but it looks like peacocks were harmed in the making of that shirt."

"Elijah?"

"What?"

"Drop it."

"Okay."

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you _think_ I'm trying to impress?"

"With that shirt? I really don't know, man. I mean seriously. It's blinding me. It's like Rainbow Brite on acid."

"Thanks."

"Sorry. It's just… well… your eyes do look really nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"…Ta."

"They look kind of… deeper set, or something. Intense."

"Are _you_ on acid?"

"No! I just paid you a compliment, jackass."

"Oh. Well… thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Elijah?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to go out tonight?"

"What the fuck? You just spent the past hour and a half getting ready for…"

"You."

"What? What about me?"

"Getting ready for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Elijah?"

"Yeah?"

"Peacocks?"

"Well maybe very… attractive peacocks?"

"Elijah?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk."

"Okay."


End file.
